Dolore: Byakuran
by kahochan13
Summary: Translation: It means "pain" in Italian. Byakuran and Uni. An unrequited love between the two. That's all I've got to tell you. Read it and you'll know what it's about.  This is just going to be a one shot.


**A/N: **Hello there. :) This is my third _Reborn! _fan fiction. I have written this a few minutes ago out of nowhere. I don't know how the idea came into my mind. And I noticed that there are lots of Yaoi stories that involve Byakuran but hardly any romance with a female _KHR _character, so I decided to write this. I don't know if this is good enough, but I do wish it is. I hope that they're not OOC or something. Please tell me what you think of it. This is just one shot but it's not yet finished.

**P.S. **About the time, perhaps this happened some time in the future. I'm not certain when. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>|[ D O L O R E || BYAKURAN ]|<strong>

P A I N

. . . . .

A young man in his early twenties stood in his taunting stature in the middle of the eerily empty and somber street, eyeing the departing figure that was walking away a few paces away from him. There was a crisp in the autumn wind as it caressed his cheeks violently, sending a cold feeling all over his flesh and awareness. A few leaves in the hue of bright vermilion were being whisked away by the howling air, causing it to hover above in a rhythmic pattern.

But the young man was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to even notice these events taking place. The sight of someone leaving him caused a new and equally foreign sensation to sprung out from the inside. Something that he had rarely ever felt. It was something that his sagacity couldn't name. And yet, whatever it was, he didn't particularly like it. His white tousled hair was swaying freely; and his lavender eyes had a deep look in it that was hardly ever there before. Usually they were only filled with gaiety and amusement, but now the expression was distant, almost like he was in a sort of _pain. _

His lips curved into a slight smirk at the familiar word, remembering what had just been said to him a few minutes ago.

"_Byakuran, I really wonder how a person as sadistic as you can pretend to be so carefree. How can you keep on smiling after all the blood you've shed? You don't know the pain that you've caused me ever since you controlled my mind." _She had chuckled. "_Of course you don't. Someone like you will never comprehend what the word means._"

Perhaps she was right. She maybe sadistic and cruel and apathetic, if that could make her any happier, which was his sole pleasure. But could he also be heartless? Was he now only viewed as a monster who couldn't feel anything? Was he _that _evil in the eyes of the person he loved?

So that was it. Pain. The harsh emotion that was now etching its way out of his senses.

* * *

><p>Byakuran was sitting on a wooden bench silently, tapping the slender fingers against his lap with his trademark bliss. The weather was a perfect autumn, and yet he somehow didn't like it at all. Beautiful as it might seem at first glance, one couldn't feasibly ignore the negative connotation that it possess in the world of symbolism. But only a fool would believe in such an unintelligible and gibberish idea; he was quite sure of himself that everything would turn out all right this time, well, <em>almost <em>sure_. _

He stayed like that for quite a long moment (for he had no track of time) until he heard vague footsteps nearing to where he was situated. He hastily glanced up to the newcomer with a charming smile constant on his fair face. It was just who he was expecting, and he'd have to admit that her mere sight sufficed for his temporary joy. He stood at once and faced her, scrutinizing her features with intent.

Her dark green hair was a little disheveled due to the wind, and yet it made little alteration to wreck her beauty. Her vibrant blue eyes were staring back at him with a different expression that he couldn't decipher. Her face was blank and with little hint of emotion, but as far as he could remember, she had been like that ever since he made her a part of the Millefiore famiglia.

"Ah, Uni-chan, I'm glad that you've arrived," he said pleasantly.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT FOR NOW. <strong>

What do you think? I'm going to finish it some other time, but _soon, _I promise. Well, maybe only if it receives good feedback. So, please. R&R!


End file.
